Her knight in shining leather
by Toxic Kwami
Summary: Marinette told her parents she'd be home by 10, and heads to the library. But, Marinette being her usual forgetful and clumsy, forgets to check the time and begins walking home late at night by herself. The streets are empty and she is surrounded by cold darkness, someone lurks in the shadows nearby but a certain knight saves his princess. Enjoy.


_I am ToxicKwami from Wattpad and I do own this story._

 _i do not own any of the characters or MLB... if I did I'm sure adrienette would be canon by now lol._

 _there is minor language and attempted rape. Do not continue if you cannot or do not read these types of fics._

 _enjoy!_

Marinette lets out a small yawn, and rubs her deep, ocean blue eyes tiredly. She groans, exhausted from doing the pile of schoolwork that was now down to two sheets left. She inhales deeply, her eyelids closing gently for a powernap.

 **FLASHBACK - 5pm.**

"Mum! Dad! I'm heading out to the library for a few hours to finish up some homework. There are books I need there" Marinette called to her parents quietly from the bottom of the stairs that lead up to her bedroom.

"Alright honey, don't be home to late! Try be back by 10!"

Sabine, known as Marinettes mother, called back. Marinette's blooming pink lips curved into a smile "Consider it done." Marinette giggled, grabbed her school bag and began walking to the library.

It took 15 minutes to walk to the library from her place, but Marinette did not mind a little exercise. Her dark blue hair, almost black, blew gently in the late afternoon summer breeze. Her ocean blue eyes studied the library as she entered. After finding all of the books that she needed, Marinette sat comfortably at a small table. She placed her purse gently on a seat next to her, noting that Tikki was inside. "Guess I better get started." She cracked her fingers, and began to work.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Marinettes eyes shot open and a small gasp escaped her throat. She quickly scrambles for her phone, which sat on the table next to the finished work. Quickly, she presses the home button. Her mouth parts slightly. It was 9:59pm. Marinette gulped nervously, and began to gather her things at the speed of light. "Crap!" She cursed herself quietly as she sped walk to the front counter, returned the borrowed books and sped walk out of the library. She didn't nap for that long, did she? Marinette shook her head, disappointed in herself. With no one in sight, Tikki flew out of Marinettes purse.

"Marinette.. It's not your fault!"

The small red and black Kwami tried to comfort her keeper, who, just sighed sadly. "I-I know! But if I had just woken up a bit earlier I could have been home by now.. Safe and snug" she mumbled the last three words. Tikki's sky blue eyes widened in realisation. "Wouldn't it be safer to get home as Ladybug?" Tikki questioned, floating next to Marinette. Marinette was about to reply when suddenly there was the sound of a twig snapping. "Quick, Tikki hide!" Marinette went to look next to her, but Tikki was already hidden. Marinette sped up, her pulse quickened and her heart rate increased. 'Who could possibly be out here at this time?!' The bluenette thought to herself. She was still 10 minutes away from home, she couldn't transform into Ladybug or else whoever was following her would find out who she was. Marinette closed her eyes for a split second, big mistake. Once she re opened them, a figure in a black hood stood a meter infront of her. She was about to turn and run but he was right infront of her, and before she could react he grabbed her. Quickly, he placed a firm hand over her mouth and began to drag her to a nearby alleyway. Marinette tugged and pulled at the mans arms, but it was no use, he was to strong. 'Help me!' Her mind begged for a saviour, someone, anyone. The bluenette winced as the man painfully slammed her against the wall. He leaned in

"Stop squirming, we are going to have some fun"

He whispered, licking his lips. He kept a strong hand over her mouth, and pushed his body against hers, preventing her from moving. With his other hand, he began to strip her of her top. "This darn thing is in the way!" He growled and yanked her purse from her, throwing it roughly to the ground nearby. 'Tikki!' Marinette thought, her eyes filling with worry and fear. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, was this the end?

 **NEARBY- 10 minutes earlier**

The young, blonde teenager sighed and slumped onto his desk chair.

"Plagg. I have been looking for clues, anything that could help me! And I have found nothing!"

He cried out and put his hands over his face. Plagg, a small black Kwami with Kat ears and twin tails, floated up from Adriens bed.

"Look, kid. Maybe having a break could he-"

The cat was interrupted by a piece of Camembert flying his way. "A break?! No! I can't give up!" Adriens forest green eyes filled with determination. He looked at his computer, which had the lady blog open, and sighed. "I will find you, my lady" he whispered, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"I need fresh air" Adrien stretched. Plaggs eyes widened "But I haven't even finished my Camembert ye-" again, he was cut off when Adrien called out "Plagg! Transform me!"

It had been 5 minutes, and there was no sign of an akuma or danger around his patrolling half of the city. "I wonder if Ladybug is patrolling" Chat noir mumbled, his long claws stroked his chin.

 **NOW - 10:15pm - normal P.O.V.**

Suddenly, one of his ears twitched. Again, and again and again. It kept twitching to the sound of heavy footsteps and a sickening slamming sound. With curiosity, and bravery of course, Chat noir lept off the current roof he was sitting on and began to leap towards the noises. He slowed down and turned a corner. He slowly walked down the street, muffling noises were heard. He walked a bit faster forward, and turned his head left to look down an alleyway. Thank his night vision, because when he saw the scene infront of him, his cat eyes widened and his stomach turned. There she was, sweet, innocent Marinette, the girl who sits behind him in class, getting smothered on by some thug.

An angry hiss left Chat Noir's throat as he lept into action, being careful not to claw Marinette, he quickly ripped the guy away from her and threw him to the ground. Chat hissed again, protectively. "Get your hands off of my princess." Chat spat out, pure hatred flashed in his eyes. Marinette, still up against the wall, to scared to move, shook uncontrollably. She felt like collapsing, tears flowed from her eyes. She realised her top was pulled half way down her body and shivered. Her attention turned to Chat, whom stood infront of her like she was the only thing in the world. "Listen, dick. Next time you even think about touching Marinette, or any other girl for that matter, I will find you, and I will not hesitate to hurt you" he growled lowly, and twisted the mans arm. The hooded man cried out in pain and stood up, he began to run the other way as fast as he could. "You better run" Chat huffed quietly, watching the pathetic guy sprint away. Chat turned to Marinette and all the anger in his eyes was replaced by pure worry and careness. "Mari-" before he could ask if she was okay, she clung herself to Chat. Tears poured from her sky blue eyes, which were slowly turning puffy and red. "C-c-chat! I was so s-scared and I thought I was going to d-die or get r-" before she could say the last word, Chat put a hand gently ontop of her head and placed her face against his chest. "Shhhh, it's okay princess. I'm here." He soothed gently, his arms wrapped themselves protectively around the bluenette who still shook as though she was in a freezer. "I won't let anyone hurt you, princess. Never" he whispered and rubbed his head against the top of hers. Minutes passed, and Marinettes sobbing calmed down. "T-thank you" she stuttered, her shaking almost stopped, but her fingers were still numb and her arm still shook. Chat cupped his hand under her chin and gently lifted her face. "I will always protect you." He spoke firmly, his forest green eyes observed the emotions in her dark ocean blue ones. "Let's get you home, purrincess" he added in a pun, hoping it would slightly cheer her up. Marinette just nodded and picked up her purse gently. Chat had already appropriately put her top back on the right way, the poor girl was to shocked to even move, let alone worry about her top. Marinette sniffled, and chat scooped her up into an arm. "Hold on tight, purrincess" he ordered, and felt Marinettes arms wrap around him. Once she felt safe and secure, he took off into the night sky.

Minutes had gone by, only 3 to be exact. Chat reached Marinettes balcony and unmatched her window. If he took her through the front door, Marinettes parents would most likely question why she was in the arms of one of Paris's superheroes. He entered her room and gently placed her on her bed so she was laying down. He took her purse and gently placed it next to her bed. Marinette had calmed down. Chat leaned down and put his forehead onto hers, after leaving his head against hers for a minute or so, he left a soft kiss on her forehead. "You will always be my princess" Chat whispered, her eyes began to close and she was engulfed by darkness. Chat's lips curved into a smile "Goodnight, Marinette." He walked to her window, exited and shut the window. Before he took off, he looked back at her window and the pale covers that covered them. "And I will always be your knight" Chat grinned.

 _Sooo how did I do? XD_

 _I hope you guys enjoyed. I will be writing up more stories in the near future._


End file.
